enduranceondkfandomcom-20200213-history
Wash Out
Description This is the partner mission for Endurance 2. The boys and girls were separated for this mission by a long wall of canvas, so they couldn't see what the opposite gender was doing. Colored balls would be dropped on both sides, and behind them a spray of water. The two people who had caught the same color ball would be on a team together. Participation Before the mission, many people had ideas of who they wanted as their partner. Most of the guys wanted Jacquelynn as their partners(especially Wayne, while a lot of the girls wanted Shep, Phil, and Tyler as their partner. The first ball, the blue ball, is dropped. The girls all try to grab it, but Christa is the first to get it. With the boys, the ball bounces outside the playing area, and while the rest of the guys are stunned by the water, Scooter rushes out and grabs it. The next ball is the orange ball. To everyone's surprise, when the ball drops it rolls away and Michelle is the one to grab it. With the boys, it also bounces away, and Tyler is the one to grab it. The next ball is green. When the green ball drops, most of the girls stand back to let Keetin grab it because they knew she wanted green. The green ball with the guys drops straight into Mike's arms. The next ball was purple. While the girls are still stinging from the water, the ball rolls away, and Annie grabs it. With fierce competition for the remaining colors with the guys, the purple ball bounces out of everyone's hands, and Jeff grabs it. The next ball is red. Jacquelynn takes the water head-on to grab the red ball. When the red ball drops for the guys, it bounces away and Shep and Phil chase after it. Shep dives to grab it, but he accidentally pushes it away, and Phil just barely grabs the ball before him. The last ball to be dropped would be gray, because there was only 2 people from each gender still left in the game, so the two people who did not catch a ball would be the yellow team. When the gray ball dropped in the girl's side, Calley, recoiled from the water, and as it bounced away, Maryelle chased after it and grabbed it. The ball initially has trouble getting out of the holder on the guy's side, but when it does, it bounces away. Shep runs after it and dives for it again, but again he accidentally pushes it away, and closer to Wayne, who grabs it. After the mission, one by one the teams step out when their color is announced and they see who their partner is. Results The teams are formed. The teams choose their pieces and are surprised when the returning brown team, Max and Jenna, appear. Michelle and Tyler begin to have issues, and Christa says that she doesn't like Scooter. Wayne is disappointed because he did not get Jacquelynn, but is happy that he has Maryelle. Calley is pleased that her partner is Shep. Green, purple, and red are all also pleased with the outcome of the game. Category:Missions